


Thanksgiving: Hannibal Style

by drfangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, Thanksgiving Dinner, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AUs though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I expect to see you this Thursday, Dr. DuMaurier. Remember, dinner is at six." Bedelia rolled her eyes, and eased open her heavy front door for Hannibal. He exited into the cold, bleak landscape, and she shivered, wrapping her sweater clad arms around her chest, as the door thudded closed. Her patient had been excited for this holiday, and she figured he had a plan...included on his invite list was Will and Alana. Possibly Jack Crawford. She knew this was not going to end well...

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bedelia!" Hannibal opened his front door with a wide smile, "you are a few hours early."  
"I figured you could use a hand." Of course she had other motives. She needed more information.  
With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her into his fragrant kitchen. After carefully peaking in the oven to examine the meat, she nervously glanced at his utensils, looking for sharp knives or other equipment that could be used to kill one of the FBI agents. Hannibal handed her a glass of red wine, and she tentatively sipped it, immediately calming her nerves. He checked on the "turkey," and casually reached for Bedelia's wrist. He began to trace her vein, up to the crook of her elbow, past her biceps, up her neck, and to her lips. Before she knew what was going on, Hannibal had his lips locked on hers. Quickly pushing away from him, Bedelia dropped her glass of wine, directly on her foot, and shards splintered across her skin. Fantastic. Wincing she propped herself up on Hannibal's counter, as she began to examine the damage. "You're going to need stitches."  
As Hannibal stitched up her foot, Bedelia sipped her new glass of wine to take the edge off of the pain. As he finished up the stitches, the doorbell rang. Hannibal sprang up to answer it, and returned with Will and Alana, who were holding hands, and a cold breeze from outside.  
"What happened here?" Will questioned, quizzically looking at Bedelia's face, then Hannibal's, and then to her foot, now covered in a gauze bandage. Had Hannibal cut it off?  
Alana hooked arms with Bedelia and they headed to Hannibal's formal sitting room. "This is the most awkward group of people I have ever had the pleasure of dining with. My cannibal colleague, his brilliant psychiatrist, and my unstable best friend. I am surprised Abigail was not invited."  
With an arched eyebrow, Bedelia answered, "I believe we are expecting more guests." At that moment the doorbell rang...


	2. The Main Course

Jack Crawford walked through Hannibal's entrance hallway, surveying the guests, some his friends, some whom he wanted to be friends with. He had decided to make this an amicable visit, no interrogations, threats, no arrests, unless something were to happen. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jack," Hannibal smiled as he welcomed him into his home.  
Alana, clearly drunk, and Bedelia, a more subtle drunk, were laughing in Hannibal's sitting room, while Will was perched in the kitchen watching Hannibal's basting. "Will." Crawford tersely addressed his employee, and looked for a beverage. Will gestured to a stockpile of booze in the corner of Hannibal's kitchen. Disregarding any responsibility, Crawford reached for a glass of scotch. The smooth liquid poured down his throat as he began to lose his edge. 

The turkey was done. As the guests sat around the dark, mahogany dining room table, Hannibal looked at each of them curiously. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of all of his enemies, but get away with Bedelia. He wondered how she tasted, probably sweeter than anyone he had ever sampled before. Her blue eyes scoured the turkey, to check if it was truly a bird. When each guest was seated, Hannibal began to carve the turkey, favoring serving rather than eating. He liked red meat more anyway. His guests devoured the turkey, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. The conversation grew muted, three of the five guests had blurred vision and slowly they faded out of the conversation. 

"I knew you would not eat the food." Hannibal's hands stroked Bedelia's shoulders.  
"Hannibal, are they dead?"  
"No, they will be unconscious for a few hours though." His hands moved quickly toward her breasts. "I would prefer to eat dessert in my bedroom."


	3. Dessert

Bedelia was truly hungry. Not only sexually. She had seen a pumpkin pie in Hannibal's kitchen, and she was willing to risk the poison to get out of this situation. As Hannibal led her to his bedroom, she continued to pull back, to reach the kitchen and the cold air outside.

Her skin tasted like Heaven. Sweet and slightly salty, better than his Thanksgiving meal downstairs, but equally as poisonous. He flipped her onto his bed, and quickly stripped off her burgundy colored dress. His hands scratched over her lacy bra, as he ran his hands down her torso. She moaned in approval, as her hands reached to unbutton his dress shirt.

Hannibal had her hypnotized. A few minutes ago, all she could think of was pie, and now, she just wanted Hannibal. Her fingers caressed his muscular chest, twice the size of her, and she suddenly felt small in comparison to the hulking mass feathering her lower abdominal region with kisses. Her eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. This felt perfect...

 

"Beep, beep, beep!" Hannibal groggily rolled over to slap the alarm clock. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he immediately thought of Bedelia. Her frame rose and fell in deep even breaths, buried under the warmth of his duvet. He stroked her back gently, waking her from her fitful rest. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and looked into his brown eyes questioning his motives for waking her up.  
"Delia, I just had the most interesting dream..."  
"About?" She ran her bony hand through matted white-blond curls.  
"Thanksgiving. Do you have any plans?"


	4. Turkey, Gravy, and Cranberry Sauce

"When's Will arriving?" Bedelia implored as she slipped into Hannibal's latest gift- a cranberry colored, silk Versace dress. She was well aware that he was buying her love, and like any woman with an appreciation for the finer things in life, she obliged. But lately, her feelings had become more intense and confusing. She was falling in love with Hannibal, who was still infatuated with Will.   
"At two, my dear," Hannibal murmured in response as he finished buttoning his shirt and headed toward the kitchen. She had no idea what Hannibal was making for dinner, nor did she care, she had not eaten anything substantial in the last few weeks. Examining herself in the dress, Bedelia glanced at her gaunt face in the mirror. Her hair was no longer luscious, her facial bones stood out amongst a sea of pale skin, and her dress looked like blood. She had spent the last few weeks wondering when she would be eaten.

Will rang Hannibal's doorbell at approximately two o'clock. Bedelia, toting a glass of red wine, opened it for him, welcoming him into Hannibal's fragrant house. She had been banned from the kitchen, unlike Will, who walked in, bringing a casserole dish. Bored, Bedelia wandered around Hannibal's massive home, eyeing trinkets, and eventually making her way back to his bedroom, where she collapsed on his bed. Dozing off, she was awakened by footsteps, and opened her eyes to see Will towering above her. Covering her lips with a finger, he took off his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt, his hot chest falling onto Bedelia's. His lips immediately covered hers, and she tried to squirm out from under him, but he was too strong. His hands moved up and down her body, reaching toward the zipper on the back of her dress. Their lips did not break contact as Will slowly unzipped her dress. Raising her hips, he slipped it off of her, and began to kiss her stomach. She squirmed with anxiety. What would Hannibal say about this? "Stop, Will, stop! What will Hannibal think?"  
"What will I think of what...?" Hannibal questioned as he entered the bedroom to see a half naked Will Graham, and Bedelia in a bra and underwear. He was immediately aroused as he viewed both of the people he desired on top of each other. "Please, do not let me disturb you," he said, as he casually wandered to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he realized that this was most likely the only moment he would ever get to be intimate with both his lovers simultaneously. Taking a deep breath, he stripped down into his silk boxers, and walked out the door to Will and Bedelia's shocked faces: "Mind if I join you?"

Bedelia had moved to the head of the bed, attempting to get away from Will, as soon as Hannibal saw them together. But when he emerged from the bathroom, practically naked, Bedelia shot out of the bed, grabbed her dress, and headed for the door. She was not this kind of person. Before she could leave, Hannibal's thick arms wrapped around her protruding rib cage, "my dear, you can't leave now." Her eyes turned and looked at him with all the fear she had been internalizing for the past few weeks. He stroked her cheek with the outside of his hand, and began to lead her back to the bed. He unhooked her bra, slipping the straps down her arms and began to massage her breasts, the heat from his hands, warming her shaking body. He laid her down in the bed, under the covers, and looked toward Will, who was curiously waiting for something to occur. "Did you think you could get away with this Will?" Hannibal turned from Will to Bedelia, sliding himself into the covers on top of her. Their lips met in a relieved, familiar frenzy. His erection was protruding into her upper thigh, and she squirmed in anticipation. Reaching her hands to find the elastic of his boxers, she immediately stopped as she heard a groan issue from Will's mouth. He was masturbating as he watched them. Slightly disgusted, Bedelia wiggled her way out from Hannibal, and encroached Will, replacing his hand with hers. Her nails scratched the soft skin of his penis as she took him into her mouth. Hannibal, now being ignored, began to trace the contours of Bedelia's thong covered behind. He stripped her panties off, and continued to draw over her folds. In reaction, she bit down on Will, who came in her mouth. She spit it out, onto his chest as she returned to Hannibal, the only person she would have sex with. His boxers were off and she stroked him in a more loving way than Will, who, being dejected had decided to kiss Hannibal. Bedelia guided Hannibal into her, in a ploy to distract him from the now desperate Will. It worked. 

Three sated bodies fell onto Hannibal's bed as the sun began to set. Hannibal redressed and headed toward the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything to eat?"


	5. Dinner?

Sitting down at the table was extremely awkward, not only was everyone in their underwear, but the food was an odd array of foreign delicacies Bedelia could not quite place. Despite her trepidation toward consuming another human, she was starving, and she piled her plate up with a plethora of meats. Will did the same, but Hannibal hovered over the meal, glancing at the two guests at his table. Will ravenously scarfed down his food, while Bedelia delicately chewed her meal tasting the rich flavor of whatever she was eating, she assumed it to be liver. The richness of her food sat in her stomach, causing it to form into giant knots, as she consumed another glass of wine. No one had talked for the last ten minutes and the silence was deafening. Will's cell phone rang, shrilly cutting through the silence of the room. He mumbled a few words and left the kitchen, leaving Hannibal's brown eyes to survey Bedelia's frail body. Will quickly returned, fully dressed, and carrying his coat. "Thank you for an interesting evening." Hannibal smirked and Bedelia simply raised an eyebrow as Will headed out the door.

The warm water was comforting on Hannibal's hands as he washed the china plates they had used for dinner. Bedelia was perched on the counter next to him, now clad in a silk robe, washing down another glass of wine. He handed her the dishes and she placed them silently on the drying rack. Internally, she was panicking. She was now alone, with Hannibal, after a unique threesome, in which Will had practically raped her to initiate it. Was Hannibal angry?

"Did you save any room for dessert?" Hannibal implored as she placed the last dish on the rack.  
"Depends what it is." Hannibal reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a latticed pie and a bowl of hand whipped cream. Holding it toward her, she slid off of his countertop and grabbed the pie, bringing it to the table. Hannibal produced two forks, two plates, and he placed the bowl of cream next to the pie. Cutting into the dessert, Hannibal eyed Bedelia warily. This pie was designed especially for her, a blend of dark chocolate and cherries, hidden aphrodisiacs that would pair well with wine. She scooped a dollop of whipped cream onto her slice of pie and took a forkful into her mouth. The rich flavor permeated her stomach, as she suddenly realized the side of her mouth was covered in whipped topping. Before she could wipe it off, Hannibal's lips were on hers, tasting the rich chocolate left in her mouth. His hands caressed her hair, her arms, her hips, as he pushed the pie toward the end of the table. He moved Bedelia toward the table, where she proceeded to lie down, unknotting her robe, and revealing her bony body. Choosing a spot above her navel, Hannibal placed a blob of whipped cream on her white skin and licked it up until he reached her breasts. She squirmed underneath him, reaching her arm back to find the pie, which she scooped up into her hand, and smushed against his face, brushing across the scruff of his chin, giggling. Immediately turned on by her smile, which he had not seen in weeks, his hand wandered down into her panties, massaging her entire pelvic area. She sighed with pleasure as his hands continued to wander, until they found paradise. His fingers maneuvered into her hot center and she reached up to hold onto his neck, purring until his lips met hers.


End file.
